


Кит

by Undead



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mild Gore, Songfic, Urban Legends, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: Еще одна история Дануолла
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Кит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts).



> Сплин - [Кит](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4EOpzSuvmY)

Осень в Дануолле туманная и промозглая, пробирает холодным ветром с реки до костей и моросью оседает на посеревшей от голода коже. Опустевшие дома щерятся осколками выбитых окон и истекают алыми чумными крестами, когда Кристоф крадучись пробирается загаженными переулками мимо редких патрулей и куда более частых плакальщиков. Резной амулет из всегда тёплой кости, спрятанный во внутреннем кармане на груди и любовно обёрнутый истлевшими, но чистыми тряпицами, как будто слабо пульсирует, словно живое сердце, и согревает Кристофа вместо бесполезной изношенной одежды, ведёт его сквозь лабиринты города, и его собственное сердце трепещет предвкушением скорой встречи.

Амулет он нашёл несколько месяцев назад на берегу — отполированная кость матово блеснула среди прибитых к берегу водорослей и речного мусора, и Кристоф, рывшийся в нем в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы продать хотя бы за пару монет, на секунду замер, а затем потянулся за ней с каким-то непонятным даже для себя благоговением. Амулет тихо нашептывал ему что-то умиротворяющее и будто бы льнул к осторожным рукам.

Кристоф слышал о таких.

Говорят, моряки вырезали их из китовой кости, выжигали на них тайные знаки и бережно хранили, скрывая от смотрителей Аббатства, когда возвращались на берег. Говорят, амулеты эти даровали владельцам удачу и даже сверхъестественные силы, помогали в море и утешали на суше. Говорят, некоторые из них сводили людей с ума и подчиняли темной воле Чужого — но раз взяв свой амулет в руки, Кристоф уже знал, что не сможет теперь с ним расстаться.

Шли дни, но чудес так и не происходило — хотя Кристоф ждал с боязливой надеждой, не в силах разлучиться с ним ни на минуту, каждую ночь любуясь искусной работой неизвестного мастера, вырезавшего амулет, прослеживая огрубевшими пальцами трещинки и узоры, и прислушиваясь к его шёпоту.

Амулет обещал Кристофу, что он больше не будет один в этом сером городе, давящем махинами камня и стали, душащем прогорклым, пахнущим ворванью дымом, тонущем в чумных миазмах.

Обещание исполнилось так, как Кристоф и предположить не мог.

Чума тогда становилась все страшнее, откусывала от города район за районом, а у Кристофа не хватало денег на эликсиры, чтобы защитить себя, и тогда он решил бежать — подальше от полчищ крыс, волнами скрывавших человеческие тела, подальше от чужих кровавых слез и скрюченных последней судорогой рук, тянущихся к живой еще плоти — к живым еще людям. Весь немногочисленный его скарб уместился в объемистом заплечном мешке, и однажды безлунной тихой ночью он прокрался на корабль, идущий в Карнаку, и затаился в трюме среди ящиков с провизией — тогда он даже подворовывать не думал, чтобы не попасться, собрал с собой еды, сколько мог, да налил воды в две старые бутылки из-под виски.

Его обнаружили к вечеру первого же дня, и было ли это нелепой случайностью или злым роком — перестало иметь какой-либо смысл, когда обозленные и напуганные чумой моряки выволокли его на палубу, переругиваясь и решая, как с ним поступить. Наверное, раньше бы они смилостивились над ним. Наверное, они бы заставили его драить корабль до блеска и выполнять их поручения в уплату за плаванье, но не в этот раз — слишком боялись пожаром распространяющейся заразы, когда человек человеку — и волк, и крыса, и плакальщик.

Кристоф брыкался, как мог, цеплялся за палубу, занозя руки, за чужие руки и одежду, кажется, в сам воздух был готов вцепиться зубами, но их было больше.

От удара о воду вышибло дух.

Кристоф неплохо плавал, но что такое — усилия маленького и слабого человеческого тела против десятков тонн неумолимых железа и стали, движимых огромными винтами, вспарывающими ледяные волны и порождающих воронки и потоки, противиться которым бесполезно. От холода тут же свело мышцы, вода словно залепила рот и нос, забралась в горло и дальше, в самое нутро, обжигая и замораживая, лишая сил двигаться, заталкивая невольный крик обратно в глотку — и едва различимое небо становилось все дальше и дальше, когда его потянуло вниз, под самое брюхо корабля, к острым голодным лопастям.

Моряки, сгрудившиеся у борта и ожидающие развязки с невольным любопытством напополам с зарождающимся подспудным ужасом от содеянного, дружно отшатнулись от него, когда под кораблем мелькнула стремительная тень, превосходящая его размерами — огромное судно качнуло поднятой волной.

Кристоф остался один в темноте. Вокруг было мокро и скользко, невыносимо пахло рыбой и морской солью, где-то совсем рядом глухо рокотала вода — но он был жив и жадно глотал смрадный воздух, наслаждаясь им, как свежайшим бризом. Только спустя долгие секунды восторга от простой возможности дышать он понял, как зло посмеялась над ним судьба — он счастливо променял участь утопленника на возможность накормить собой монстра из морских глубин, и от этого осознания тело цепенело, а голова кружилась не меньше, чем от ледяной воды.

Кристоф не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока он сидел, жалко скорчившись и прижавшись к тому-что-не-было-землей, боясь пошевелиться, боясь, что любой неосторожный жест будет стоить ему жизни, с которой он успел распрощаться и которую так не хотел отпускать, пока не устал бояться и не задремал поверхностным легким сном, больше похожим на забытье. Он дрейфовал между китовой пастью и бесконечным пространством, которому не было места в этом мире, неосознанно свернувшись в позе эмбриона вокруг костяного амулета, спрятанного на груди, и сжимая его сведенными от напряжения пальцами, и амулет успокаивал его шепотом невнятных обещаний, а кит баюкал его тихими колыбельными, вплетающимися в шум текущей где-то воды.

Кристоф проснулся, когда ему в лицо плеснуло волной, выдергивая его из безмятежности нездешних мест, и попытался вскочить, оскальзываясь и барахтаясь в ней, беспомощно ища что-нибудь, за что можно было бы ухватиться, но паника быстро оставила его — над головой светлело утреннее небо, а вода больше не прибывала — Кристоф осторожно встал на колени, держась за китовый зуб, по пояс в воде, и осмотрелся. Дануолльская пристань была по его левую руку, в какой-то сотне метров, и Кристоф, наверное, остолбенел слишком явно, потому что кит мягко качнул головой, едва не уронив его, и издал тихий, как будто вопросительный звук.

Сомнений больше не было — амулет подарил ему друга, а друг спас ему жизнь.

С тех пор они виделись не то чтобы много, но Кристоф изо всех сил старался почаще выходить в море на с грехом пополам сколоченной лодчонке, с огромным трудом выкупленной у вдовы рыбака — чтобы другу не приходилось подплывать слишком близко к Дануоллу, терпеть пресную речную воду и лишний раз показываться на глаза людям. Вместе с ним Кристоф мог дрейфовать в море часами — слушая китовые песни, общаясь без слов — словно амулет даровал ему возможность ловить отголоски мыслей и чувств морского гиганта, словно они делили одно молчаливое понимание на двоих. Кристоф опускал руку в воду, и кит с невероятной осторожностью касался ее носом — и ни одного всплеска не тревожило водную гладь, ни одной темной мысли не было под силу омрачить его тихого счастья, словно, когда они были вместе, отступали и голод, и нищета, и страхи.

Над Ренхвеном занимается рассвет, когда Кристоф выходит к реке — бледное осеннее солнце едва подсвечивает прозрачное серое небо, и совсем не греет. Он спускается к воде и долго возится, распутывая непослушными от холода руками узлы, которыми привязана спрятанная в камышах лодка — разбухшая мокрая веревка едва поддается онемевшим потерявшим чувствительность пальцам. Кристоф не обращает на эти мелочи внимания — всем своим существом он уже там, в море, где не существует горя и лишений, и все его озябшее тело словно поет, несмотря ни на что.

Он запрыгивает в лодку и отталкивается веслом от берега — он мог бы зарабатывать контрабандой с тем, насколько умел стал в поиске незаметных водных путей и прятках от стражи, но ему даже в голову не может прийти кощунственная мысль тратить время на воде на что-то еще, кроме общения с другом.

Он не успевает отплыть далеко, когда видит вдалеке идущее по реке судно, и радуется своей удаче — отплыви он дальше, и уже не успел бы вернуться и спрятаться в густых зарослях прежде, чем его тоже заметят — пусть он и не делает ничего предосудительного, но люди нынче измотаны и озлоблены чумой, так что лучше не рисковать и не попадаться никому не глаза.

Поэтому он терпеливо ждет, пока судно минует его и скроется в бухте — его слабые глаза позволяют ему разглядеть громадину китобойного корабля, только когда он уже слышит рокот двигателей. Сердце сжимается от дурного предчувствия, и Кристоф, как может, напрягает глаза, силясь рассмотреть то, чего видеть не хочет — подвешенного за крюки на такелаже кита с запятнанным белой краской боком и еще торчащими из спины гарпунами. То, что он принял за рокот двигателей, оказывается ревом страдающего животного, и Кристоф не сразу понимает, что тоже тихо подвывает

в ответ, и что по щекам его текут горячие слезы. Медленно идущий корабль теперь — словно похоронная процессия и вивисекторная в одном, и ему бы отвести взгляд и не терзать себя, но это выше его сил — отвернуться от друга, когда он видит его в последний раз. Бессилие и злость на себя словно петлей стягивают горло, не давая дышать, и из груди рвутся прерывистые рваные всхлипы, когда он размахивается и швыряет проклятый амулет в реку, ведомый одним только желанием никогда больше не иметь с ним ничего общего, словно это резной осколок кости виноват в том, что даровал ему друга, а затем отнял.

Потом злость вдруг резко оставляет его — на нее больше не остается сил, потому что друг прощается с ним. Сводящий с ума рев сменяется пением, и Кристофу кажется, что он видит, как изумленно оглядываются суетящиеся на палубе китобои.

А китовая песня плывет над рекой, стелется вместе с рассветным туманом и обволакивает призрачным теплом, и Кристоф, кажется, даже дышать забывает — так боится перебить ее хоть вздохом. Корабль проходит мимо, и Кристофу кажется, будто кит косит на него налитым кровью глазом, хотя, конечно, не может видеть затаившегося в зарослях человека — но никак не стряхнуть это ощущение будто прилипшего к коже взгляда. Только когда корабль скрывается из виду, обрывается песня, и Кристоф позволяет себе выдохнуть — опустошенный, словно сам выпотрошенный, и бесконечно одинокий.

Солнце ползет по небу все выше, когда он идет, пошатываясь, точно пьяный, обратно в город.


End file.
